fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Kagura Mikazuchi
Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ, Kagura Mikazuchi) is the strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Saori Hayami (Japanese) Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with hazel eyes and long, straight purple hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura dons an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Gallery Personality Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air, not showing much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honor and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she keeps her hard face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit. Kagura harbors a scathing hatred for Jellal Fernandes for having killed her brother, Simon, and wishes to kill him with her own hands. It is for that sole reason that she keeps her sword, Archenemy, sealed. The mere sight of Jellal is enough to make Kagura physically sick, and even something as simple as mentioning his name sends her into a rage. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Levy McGarden **Mirajane Strauss **Lisanna Strauss **Cana Alberona **Wendy Marvell *Team Natsu **Happy **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook Family *Simon (older brother, deceased) Neutral *Jellal Fernandes Rivals Enemies *Minerva Orlando Magic & Abilities Gravity Change (重力変化, Jūryoku Henka): A form of Magic which allows Kagura to manipulate the gravity affecting her target, which can either be herself or the enemy. While making only a marginal use of it during her battle with Yukino Aguria, merely employing it to cancel out the effects of this very same Magic used against her by one of Yukino's Celestial Spirits, Libra, it can be assumed that Kagura is highly adept at Gravity Change, having been the one responsible for teaching it to Risley Law, someone employing it proficiently as her main Magic, at some point in the past. Abilities and Powers Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kagura employs swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Kagura utilizes a unique swordplay, seeing as to perform her attacks, she doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade as she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型, Nukanu Tachi no Kata), which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon, something which amazed even a seasoned swords-woman such as Erza Scarlet. She could cut down in pieces a gigantic beast such as the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus in mere seconds, and subsequently defeat its summoner Yukino without actually leaving visible wounds on her. To perform her attacks, Kagura is shown wielding her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. The Mermaid Heel Mage seems to rely on this peculiar fighting style in order not to draw the known sword in her possession, Archenemy, whose unsheathing, according to Millianna, could cause a cataclysm. This form of combat allows her to not only engage other sword-wielding fighters in fast exchange of slashes (proving herself a match for Erza), but also to inflict blunt attacks on foes with her sheath. *'Slashing Form' (〝斬〟の方, Zan no Kata): Kagura lunges at her opponent with her sword prepared to strike and slashes at a very high speed. This pose increases Kagura's slashing power, allowing her to cut through Erza's Adamantine Armor, which has been capable of blocking a blast from Jupiter. *'Strong Form' (〝剛〟の方, Gō no Kata): Kagura adapts a stabbing stance while coming at the target. This pose increases the impact power of her sword. The force of the impact is strong enough to destroy the ground. Enhanced Speed: Kagura has proven herself to be quite quick on her feet. She was shown able to evade the combined assault of the two creatures composing the Celestial Spirit Pisces by jumping, subsequently managing to do the same a second time after nullifying the added gravity Libra had subjected her to; showing that she also possess remarkable speed in the use of her Magic. During her battle with Erza and Minerva, she crossed the several meters separating her from the latter in an instant (something remarked on even by Erza), and her confrontation with the former proved her slicing ability to be fast as (if not faster than) that granted Erza by her Flight Armor. Hand to Hand Combatant: While commonly relying on swordsmanship, Kagura can also employ unarmed attack when given the right chance. She seems to favor the use of kicks, kicking Minerva in the face while the latter was busy assaulting Erza during their three-way confrontation and later a downed Erza during their duel, but was also shown resorting to headbutt Erza while the two of them had their swords crossed. Immense Durability: Kagura has displayed a high level of resistance to physical damage, enduring attacks from both Erza and Minerva (and even managing to regain her balance after a fall which left the former, who had kicked her down and subsequently fallen herself, off her feet) without seeming injuries, and ultimately suffering the latter's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage. Enhanced Strength: Kagura's physical power, great enough to equally clash with Erza Scarlet, seems to be considerably enhanced when the woman gets angry: an enraged kick aimed at a lying down Erza was enough to send the latter flying tens of meters away from the Mermaid Heel's Mage, lifting stones from the broken floor of the building the two were in and raising a large smokescreen in the process. Weapons & Equipment Equipment Weapons Archenemy (不倶戴天, Fugutaiten): Kagura wields "The Blade of Resentment" (怨刀, Ontō), Archenemy, to use her Style of the Undrawn Long Sword. The sword is strong enough to cut Ophiuchus into four pieces while still sheathed as well as to defeat Yukino Aguria. According to Millianna, once Kagura pulls out the sword, it would cause a cataclysm. History When Kagura was a young girl, she lived with her brother Simon in Rosemary Village. Though the two of them were poor, Kagura enjoyed her life, until Simon was kidnapped during a "child hunt" and taken to the Tower of Heaven, whilst she managed to escape with Erza Scarlet's help. Since then, Kagura had searched for Simon for many years, only to later meet Millianna, who informed her about Simon's life as a slave in the Tower and his eventual death, murdered at the hands of Jellal Fernandes. Hearing this, Kagura swore to find Jellal and avenge her brother by taking his life. Sometime during her life, in the midst of her goals, Kagura also ended up joining the Mermaid Heel Guild. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Major Battles *Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Aguria *Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna vs. Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki *Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Minerva Orlando *Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi *Lamia Scale & Mermaid Heel vs. Revire Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Rosemary Villagers Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Mermaid Heel Category:Team Mermaid Heel Category:Mermaid Heel members Category:Fairy Tail's Allies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Gravity Change Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Super-Human Speed Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Super-Human Durability Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users